Jesse Alvarez
Jesse Anthony Alvarez is a Mexican-American professional wrestler and professional wrestling promoter. He is signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) and Ultimate Impact Wrestling (UIW). He currently serves as the majority co-owner, chairman, and CEO of professional wrestling promotion Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), where he is the general manager of Ignition; he also once served as the head of Allegheny Mountain Wrestling (AMW), NCW’s developmental territory. Alvarez is a third-generation wrestler of the Alvarez Family; his grandfather Ricardo Alvarez Sr. aka the Original Impresionante Alvarez and his father Ricardo Alvarez Jr. aka Impresionante ''Alvarez Jr. all competed in the wrestling business for a long time since the early 20th century. Though his family wasn’t well known around the globe except in Spanish nations such as Mexico. Background * '''Series:' None (Original Character) * Species: Human * Age: 21 * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 190 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, UIW (Formerly) GPW, FTW, WCE (WDE), PCUW, NCW * Debut: July 25, 2012 * Status: Active * Billed from: San Antonio, Texas * Allies: Ricardo Alvarez, Jr. (father), Hilda Cano (sister), Johnny Alvarez (brother), Jo-Ann de la Rosa (sister), Evelyn Cano (niece), Korra (girlfriend), Joshua Garza (best friend), Deadpool, Kitty Pryde, The Titans * Rivals: Wolf Lancaster, Vega, Chris House, Seto Kaiba * Twitter Handle: @AwesomeAlvarez Appearance Early life On August 4, 1995, Alvarez was born and raised in San Antonio, Texas. He is the fourth and last born (Johnny being his older brother born second and his two older sisters, Hilda and Jo-Ann, were both born first and third respectively) into the Alvarez family under Ricardo Alvarez, Jr. As a child, Jesse was noted to be naïve, yet kindhearted and confident by his older siblings and his parents. Around the age of eight, Jesse’s mother left the family and he has no memory of why did it happen. By the time he was told he was born into a famous wrestling family only known in Mexican and Spanish regions by his father and while experiencing his first UWE House Show at the age of four with him and his niece, Evelyn Cano, Alvarez was inspired to become a wrestler. At age eleven, when Jesse graduated from elementary school, he began to train under his father at his wrestling school in downtown San Antonio, where he was occasionally called up to fill in a spot wrestle whenever no one else showed up. After Jesse turned sixteen and completed his training, he went on to pursue his career as a professional wrestler in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. Professional wrestling career Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Various Feuds (2012–2019) On the July 25, 2012 episode of Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW), Alvarez debuted in a singles match against PCUW X Division Champion Eddward to a loss. It upset him, but his spirits were lifted up when Edd said he had a bright future ahead of him. On the August 8, 2012 episode, Alvarez was set to face Carter Sullivan, but was found knocked out backstage. At SummerFest, Alvarez returned when PCUW World Heavyweight Champion Eddy was attacked by a mysterious black masked man, who ran out of the ring before he could get him. Alvarez made his official in-ring return as he fought Kevin and Christopher House for the number one contender’s spot at the PCUW World Heavyweight Championship in a Triple Threat Match, which he lost after House took him down with the Carbon Footprint. The following week, Alvarez accepted House’s challenge to a losing effort in a déjà vu ending from the Triple Threat Match. House then assaulted Alvarez, forcing Eddy to save him, but House took him out as well as he did so on purpose. Alvarez was part of the cross-company rivalry between PCUW and Total Championship Wrestling (TCW), taking part of the Ten-man Tag Team Total Warfare Match at Summerbash to represent Team PCUW with Edd, Aries Austin and X-Dynamics (Van Culmer and Corey Dominic). He would be eliminated by Tommy Pickles after being driven into the barb-wired steel chair from the Final Cut. Alvarez began a feud with Austin due to his selfish attitude that costed the team their loss, leading to Still Unbroken, where Alvarez faced Austin to a winning effort, forcing him to wear a pig in a tutu costume for the rest of the pay-per-view and the episode thereafter and humiliating him in the process. On the October 3, 2012 episode, Alvarez approached and offered Eddy to be his partner for tag team match against Team Blackout (Christopher and Jack House), who they lost to and House earned another world title shot at Halloween Havok. Post-match, The Reapers, who were the mysterious attackers, would decimate Eddy and Alvarez. On the first episode of PCUW Adrenaline, Alvarez called out the Reapers when Wolf Lancaster appeared instead, leading to a feud and impromptu main event match between them as Alvarez won via DQ when Lancaster performed a low blow. It was announced that Alvarez and Lancaster would have a rematch at the Halloween Havok pre-show. Character Championship Wrestling Feud with Tom Brady (2013) Although Alvarez was never signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW), he began a rivalry with CCW wrestler Tom Brady on Twitter, proclaiming himself as the true “Awesome One”. At Spring Breakdown, Brady attacked Alvarez during a Six-man Tornado Tag Team Ladder Match for the ACW World Tag Team Championships. On Ozone 35, Alvarez invaded and distracted Brady to make him lose against Sportacus, then performed a Latino Splash. On Ozone 36, Alvarez fought Barry of the Twinleaves and Rookie Revolution in a Five-Minute Exhibition Match to a no contest, then Barry and Kenny assaulted Alvarez post-match and injured his leg further before Brady talked down on him. At Nevermore, Alvarez fought Brady in an interpromotional match to a losing effort. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment X-Treme Galaxy Wrestling (2012–2014) Alvarez signed a contract with Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) and was reported to its developmental territory, X-Treme Galaxy Wrestling (XGW). Alvarez would eventually become a XGW Light Heavyweight Champion and be in a memorable rivalry with Kiba Inuzuka. When UWE made its second return as UWE V2, Jesse debuted on the main roster against Tyson Blake, who he fought to a loss. However, it would be his only main roster match as UWE quickly folded after their problems with staying on the air. High Flyin’ Champion (2015–2017) On UWE’s third return, Alvarez would find himself in a rivalry with Vega as he wanted to end his tyranny, especially since Vega attempted a sexual assault on Alvarez’s niece, Evelyn Cano. On the first week of June, Alvarez fought Dan Hibiki to an easy victory, moreso using him as an excuse to release his frustrations and anger on while also using him to send a message to Vega. Afterwards the High Flyin’ Champion assaulted Jesse and drilled his head into his title. On the second week of June, Alvarez issued a challenge for his title in a First Blood Match at Zero Tolerance, which Vega accepted. On the third week of June, Alvarez won a Texas Bullrope Match against Megaman X. On the fourth week, he lost to in a tag team match with Alex Vance against Vega and X. At Zero Tolerance, Alvarez lost to Vega after having his face nearly stabbed in from his railroad spike and having blood pour down on his face and Vega attempted to spill more of his blood until a returning Hakumen interfered. The following night on Brawl, Alvarez later issued a challenge to Hakumen to determine who would face Vega for his High Flyin’ Title belt, which Hakumen accepted. The match ended in a no contest after Vega interfered and after Hakumen fended him off, he gave a handshake to Alvarez out of respect as he promised to make Vega pay. At Retribution, Alvarez appeared to help Hakumen by nailing a Superkick to Vega, but when he tried again after he kicked out, he accidentally kicked the White Knight, unwillingly making him lose to Vega. Alvarez fought Vega again for his title in another First Blood Match as both men participated in the Deadly Games Tournament, which Vega won the round by interference from Hakumen after nailing a Superkick to Alvarez before taking Vega out with the Time Killer. Alvarez retaliated by making Hakumen lose in his Ladder Match against then UWE X-Treme Champion Vaas Montenegro. They confronted each other as Hakumen pointed out that Alvarez will always be too weak to ever gain revenge with the Latino Kid firing back by saying that the White Susano’o was “too much of a bitch” to ever enact real justice, leading to a brawl around the cafeteria, which required the entire security squad to break up. Maverick then scheduled a match between Alvarez and Hakumen at Blockbuster’s Night. On the go-home show of Brawl, Alvarez fought in a tag team match against Hakumen as both men had tag team partners of their own choosing, which happen to be Drew Cage and David Ryan respectively; Alvarez and Cage won the match. At Blockbuster’s Night, Jesse defeated Hakumen after an Alvarez Driver from the top rope. During the match, he shockingly kicked out of the Time Killer, making him the first person kick out of the devastating finisher. After his victory, Alvarez surprisingly helped Hakumen up and both competitors shook hands out of respect, signaling that their feud has ended. In September, Alvarez announced he would bring himself back into the High Flyin’ Championship title hunt against Vega. However, Hernan Ortiz intervened as he wants vengeance against Vega for harming his mother, especially since he has a rematch clause after losing to Vega the night before; this ignited a feud between both young wrestlers. As they argued, Vega assaulted both men and nearly had his way with Mari until Hakumen arrived to make him run off. The following week, Alvarez and Ortiz were special guest commentators for the match between Hakumen and Vega before going into arguing followed by an intense brawl. Then, Alvarez, along with Ortiz and Vega, would be taken out by a Moonsault from Hakumen, who forced Vega back into the ring to pick up the win, leaving Jesse and Hernan laid out. Northern Carnage Wrestling X-treme Wrestling (2013–2014) In late 2013, Alvarez debuted at an NCW event against Sokka to a losing effort. At No Way Out, he fought and lost to Jay Luxo in a dark match at No Way Out. Despite the loss, he earned respect from the fans and managed a light smile before leaving the ring. Alvarez was then demoted down to NCW’s then developmental territory, X-treme Wrestling (XW), by DXP in order to fill up the small roster and would later be appointed as Head of XW. Alvarez competed the XW Championship Tournament, defeating the likes of Evan Din and Jago Krueger to advance into the finals. He defeated Wolfgang (Don’t Starve) to become the first-ever XW Champion. Alvarez got into a grudge feud against Wolfgang, who the former had beaten him in another match to insure Wolfgang couldn’t challenge for the XW Championship for 180 days. Eventually, he lost his XW Championship to Alistair Solverig and was attacked post-match by an unknown person who left behind a red cloth on his neck and blood dripping from his head. Alvarez then failed to regain the championship off of Alistair in a rematch. A month later, Jesse won at Gutcheck 2 in a Lottery Match, earning a contract to enter the main roster and coming back to where he began in the first place. Various Feuds and Championship Pursuits (2014–2015) Alvarez made his re-debut against Ryo Akyiama to a losing effort. Making matters worse, he was assaulted by Joan Rivera with a jab to the head from her scissors, having her telling him what it “feels like to be cut,” literally feeling it himself and Joan proclaiming him as a hypocrite considering he hired Korra after the release of a few ACW wrestlers, including Joan herself, since both her and Korra are mere enemies. By At The Corner of Napoleon & Market, Alvarez wrestled then NCW X-Pro Champion Bolin for his belt, which he lost due to his injured ribs he received after landing a dangerous Moonsault off eight feet from the railings on Bolin, who took advantage. At WrestleWars II, Alvarez competed in his first-ever major pay-per-view event in NCW against Takato Matsuki in the Road to Glory Series, the match being dubbed “Alvarez vs. Takato II” since their first match was at April Assault. Alvarez forced Matsuki to submit into the Walls of Awesomeness and the Latino Kid had officially ended his losing streak, winning via submission and gaining ten points into the series. On the October 14 episode of Prime, Alvarez came to the ring and talked about Drew Cage’s hatred and frustration released towards the crowd verbally, blaming every one of them for hating him due to the things he’s done in the past. Cage appeared and puts all of his blame is towards Alvarez, stating he’s the reason for Cage being hated and even goes as far to blame Korra, but Alvarez retaliates that he only took Korra in his home since he was nice enough after Drew broke up with Korra and kicked her in the streets, and it was Drew’s own fault that he had temper tantrums, didn’t listen to the crowd, and so on since he wasn’t smart enough to think through all that. The two got into a vicious brawl, almost going through the crowd and Cage threw Alvarez’s head into a car window, knocking him out utterly. He challenged the injured Alvarez into an “I Quit” Match at NCW’s Two Year Anniversary, which Alvarez accepted and defeated Cage after threatening to Scoop Slam Cage from the ten-foot balcony, yet went ahead and tossed him over the balcony through the announce table. Alvarez would stand as the victor for the match, gaining vengeance for Korra and all that Cage has wronged. A few months later, however, he and Drew finally decided to bury the hatchet, especially Drew and Korra. Alvarez was announced as a participant in the 2015 Road to Glory Series to the determine the number one contender for Christopher House’s NCW Heavyweight Championship. On July 19, 2015, Alvarez won in the finals after forcing Akiyama, who had Sokka in a Guillotine Choke, to submit first in a Fatal 4-Way Match including Jack House. The match would be scheduled to take place at Malice in his hometown, San Antonio, Texas. At Living Dangerously, Alvarez teamed with Naruto Uzumaki, who left the company in 2013 before returning as his surprise tag team partner, against Blackout (Christopher and Jack House) to a losing effort. Post-match, Chris would insult Jesse’s family and proclaim he won’t leave San Antonio alive. On August 16, 2015, Alvarez cut a promo towards House on how he proclaimed to avenge Crash Bandicoot and Henry Wong by beating him and becoming the next Heavyweight Champion of NCW. A week later, Alvarez found Van Culmer brutally battered after the latter answered House’s call towards his challenger. He left enraged to find House, but had a scheduled against the returning Zach Cage, who he took his anger out on after failing to keep his composure and defeated him. He left the ring completely ashamed, realizing what he did to Zach. At Malice, Jesse fought House to an ultimate loss, going into depression afterwards. However, he would return reborn as he proclaimed how he should’ve been since the beginning. Television Champion (2015–2017) In NCW news, Alvarez was announced as the next challenger for Brad Carbunkle’s NCW Television Championship at WrestleWars III, where Alvarez won, having said belt being his first NCW title ever held. Alvarez would go on to successfully defend it against Carbuckle at the NCW Three Year Anniversary Show in the rematch, and do so again against Ash Ketchum. However, the latter match ended in a no contest when Ketchum decimated Alvarez with Tucker Foley and Danny Phantom, apparently turning heel before being chased off by some of the NCW roster members. World Character Entertainment (2014–2018) Alvarez signed with World Character Entertainment and was due to report to their developmental territory. Full Throttle Wrestling Championship success (2015–2016) Alvarez signed a contract with Full Throttle Wrestling (FTW) and eventually would make a surprise debut as the mystery opponent for then FTW Intercontinental Champion Brian Van Vorst. Alvarez picked up the win after countering his Almost Easy finisher with a roll-up. At Glory Road, Alvarez would be a part of a Triple Threat Match against Wildcard and Van Vorst for the Intercontinental Championship, which Van Vorst retained in the contest. Alvarez would go on in a small feud with Jake Jackson, trading victories and looses with him. Later in the dubbed “new era” of FTW, Alvarez eventually won the Intercontinental Championship in a Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match, earning his first-ever main roster title within the FWM. On the first episode of Alchemy ''within the “New Era”, Alvarez teamed with then FTW World Heavyweight Champion Ichigo Kurosaki to a loss against Van Vorst and Ace Wilder. On the second episode of ''Alchemy, Alvarez fought Van in a Beat the Clock Challenge, losing to him at 5:32. On the fifth episode of Alchemy, Alvarez lost to Wildcard after Sasuke Uchiha distracted him. At Heat Crash, Alvarez would then lose his title to Uchiha after holding the belt for five months. At Game of Thrones, Alvarez would lose his rematch with Uchiha his Latino Splash was countered into a Sharingan Impact. Alvarez was announced as a participant in the FTW World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender’s Tournament. On Alchemy 21, the tournament kicked off with Alvarez defeating Snow Villers in his quarterfinals match. On Alchemy 22, Alvarez defeated Weregarurumon to an upset victory in the semifinals match. On Alchemy 23, Alvarez defeated Jason Krueger to win the tournament and simultaneously become the number one contender for the FTW World Heavyweight Championship against Duke Anderson. At Extinction, Alvarez defeated Anderson to win the FTW World Heavyweight Championship for the first time, celebrating with his friends and family post-match. Alvarez then faced Anderson in a rematch for the world title at Last Resort, which Alvarez lost after Darrell Hodder attacked him with Buzzing of the Bees as the referee was down, ending Alvarez’s first-ever world championship reign in a month. At Genesis, Alvarez failed to regain the title in a 2 out of 3 Falls Count Anywhere Match after Hodder yet again assaulted him. On the following Alchemy episode, Alvarez successfully stole the FTW World Heavyweight Championship in attempts to distract Anderson during his match and was announced as a participant in the Elimination Chamber at Southern Justice, which Alvarez lost as the last eliminated wrestler of the match. On the following episode of Alchemy, Alvarez confronted Hodder in demanding to know why he’s been attacked, in which Hodder responded by seeking to bring out the darkness within Alvarez’s soul and will not stop until he does so. Global Pride Wrestling (2015–2018) Ultimate Impact Wrestling (2019–present) Wrestling persona Alvarez’s gimmick consists of his inspirations coming from Eddie Guerrero, Shawn Michaels, and Chris Jericho; those three mixed up into one young athlete. Adding it all up together, he’s known better the most as “The Latino Kid” with the fire and the passion he carries within him from the Alvarez Family as a third generation superstar since his father and his father before him. He carries much arrogance when he began, but he’s matured little by little over his time in the Multiverse; though, that doesn’t stop him from being himself—an arrogant, yet confident lad with a dream to be successor of Eddie Guerrero and the Alvarez Family. He has the pride to do what he loves most in the ring and wouldn’t want anything else other than that. Personality In the ring, Jesse shows he’s a true respectful competitor. He was originally very arrogant and naive when joining the Multiverse for the first time, becoming a nuisance to most residents and fellow wrestlers by calling out fights. Over time, after having a brawl with Tidus over Yuna, troubles with ACW, his “journey through Hell” as he called it, and suffering from his losing streak, Alvarez began to learn to grow up a bit more mature, denouncing himself as the biased person he was back in the first two months of his company and putting himself as a fair and neutral businessman and wrestler. He personally regrets how he acted when he arrived in the Multiverse and still hope his overconfident arrogance and sins are forgiven. Along with that, he makes sure to keep his head in the game, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that he still isn’t assertive and a cocky kid, showing why he’s called “The Latino Kid”, hence the name inspired from WWE Hall of Fame inductees Eddie Guerrero and Shawn Michaels. Nowadays, he displays his Latino heritage proudly, shows he’s willing to win a match (Lie, Cheat, Steal, most likely if the situation calls for it), and exploits the charisma he has inside him. He’s not even afraid to accept a challenge at his own risk and not afraid to stand for what he believes in. The one thing that hasn’t changed about Alvarez is him is being very oblivious, excited, and inattentive. Personal life Jesse cited Chris Jericho, Eddie Guerrero, Shawn Michaels and his father to be inspirations into joining the squared circle and the former three as his favorite wrestlers. His ring attire usually are incorporated to theirs in similarity mixed together such as his tights and boots with flame patterns, the cross symbols on his knee pads, etc. It was claimed by Jesse that when he attended a UWE house show, he had a childhood crush on Lara Croft. He is a fan of most kinds of rock music, thus explaining his T-shirts with various rock bands on them; when it was stated that Alvarez cited Fozzy as one of his favorite bands due to Chris Jericho being the founder and member, he was inspired in 2013 to become a guitar player and a singer, but never fully went into this career. Occasionally, he would play his acoustic guitar when he has nothing to keep him busy. Jesse was baptized as an infant and raised as a Christian like most of his family members. His middle name is adopted from one of his uncles. Growing up, Alvarez is of Spanish heritage, yet didn’t learn their language until after he turned nine years old. Around from mid-summer of 2013 to late spring of 2014, Alvarez dated Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and nearly proposed to her in marriage after a pregnancy scare before having to break up with her months later due the relationship going bland; they stated it was a mutual breakup. In August 2014, Alvarez began dating Korra of The Legend of Korra series and is currently living with her at his resident household. In the Multiverse, Jesse is known for having an altered ego, better known as a Yami, with supernatural dark powers within. He and his Yami occasionally get along, but there are most of the times where they are not always on the same page. Eventually, he gave him a name as he now calls him Kurai Omoiyari. It was stated that he was born out of Jesse’s utter wrath back when he was lovesick over Yuna, yet it is still unexplained how it really came to be. It is then discovered that Kurai is actually a vengeful demonic spirit, choosing Jesse as his current and perfect host when so many before either corrupted into darkness or died from his spirit being too much to bear. In wrestling Jesse is known to be a high-flying luchador and decent technician, but he will risk the chance of lifting up a heavy opponent to prove what he can do as a small powerhouse. When wrestling an opponent, depending who they are, he can either take them seriously and give them a hell of a match to express why he’s called “The Latino Kid” in the style of a showstopper or shrug them off, taunt them to get into their heads and perform the occasional Lying, Cheating and Stealing traditions of Eddie Guerrero. Finishing moves * Alvarez Driver (Death Valley Bomb or a Standing Fireman’s Carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover, sometimes from an elevated position or preceded by a scoop lift) * Impresionante Finale (Underhook Suplex into a Cutter) – 2015–present; Alvarez family finisher * Latino Splash (Frog Splash) – adopted from and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero * Latino Tamer (Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent’s back or neck) – adopted from Chris Jericho * Tex-Mex Suplex (Leg-hook Saito lifted and dropped into a Twisting Fisherman Brainbuster) – 2015–present; innovated * The Gift of Alvarez (Superkick, with theatrics) – adopted from Shawn Michaels * The Walls of Awesomeness (Elevated Boston Crab) – adopted from Chris Jericho * STF Signature moves * Alvarez Spike (Super Hurricanrana) – adopted from Chris Jericho * Atomic Drop * Backhand Chop * Clothesline * Double Underhook Powerbomb * Figure-four Leglock, sometimes uses an inverted variation * Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up * Frankensteiner * Hilo (Slingshot Somersault Senton) – adopted from and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero * Inverted Atomic Drop * Lasso from El Paso (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent’s back) – adopted from and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero * Monkey Flip * Moonsault, sometimes onto a standing opponent * Multiple DDT variations ** Float-over ** Slingshot ** Tornado * Multiple diving variations ** Double Axe Handle ** Elbow Drop ** Hurricanrana ** Rise in Salvation (Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to the back of the head of a bent-over opponent) – 2015–present ** Somersault Neckbreaker * Multiple kick variations ** Baseball slide ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Fire Whip (Spinning Heel) – adopted from Korra ** Órale! Kick (Fireman’s Carry dropped into an Overhead) ** Running Single Leg Drop ** Step-over Spinning Heel, as a kick counter ** Standing, leg-feed or a running Enzuigiri * Multiple springboard variations ** Awesome Forearm (Forearm Smash) – 2016–present; parodied from A.J. Styles ** Clothesline ** Dropkick, sometimes to an opponent on the ring apron ** Latinosault (Moonsault) ** Tornado DDT * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Bridging / Release / Snap Dragon ** Double Underhook ** Float-over Snap or Fisherman – innovated ** German, sometimes while bridging ** Release Fisherman ** Super ** Three Amigos (Triple Rolling Verticals) – adopted from and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero * One-handed Bulldog * Putting his foot on the opponent’s chest in a pinning attempt, often preceded by a Belly-to-back Suplex, with theatrics – adopted from Chris Jericho * Scoop Slam * Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb, sometimes from the second rope * Sitout Hip Toss * Skin the Cat * Sleeper Slam, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Spin-out Powerbomb * Spinning Crucifix Toss dropped into a Neckbreaker * Sunset Flip Powerbomb, sometimes from the top rope * The Smokin’ Gun (With the referee distracted, Alvarez tosses a foreign object to his opponent and lies down. When the referee looks, he assumes the opponent performed an illegal attack on Jesse and calls for the disqualification) – adopted from and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero; used only when either out of desperation or just for kicks to screw with an opponent he can’t take seriously * Throwback ''(Running Neck Snap to a bent-over opponent) – adopted from John Cena * ''Topé con Hilo (Suicide Somersault Senton) * Wrist-lock transitioned into a Springboard Tornado DDT or Hurricanrana Managers Nicknames * “The Latino Kid” * “Impresionante Alvarez III” (proclaimed by the Spanish and Mexican regions) * “Awesome Alvarez” * “The Awesome One” * “The Ayatollah of Awesomeness” * “Sexy (Latino) Beast” * “Latino Heat Inheritor” Entrance themes * “Latino Heat” by Jim Johnston (July 25, 2012 – present / NCW; 2014 – 2015) * “Burn It Down” by Linkin Park (APEX; April 5, 2013 – present / NCW; 2015) * “Real Rock n Rolla” by Yonosuke Kitamura (NCW; 2015 – 2018) * “You’re My Best Friend” by Queen (UIW; 2019 – present; used while teaming with Joshua Garza) Championships and accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Secondary Champion of the Year (2016) Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * FTW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Global Pride Wrestling * GPW X-Weight Championship (1 time) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Television Championship (1 time) * Road to Glory Series (2015) X-treme Wrestling * XW Championship (1 time, inaugural) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE High Flyin’ Championship (1 time) X-Treme Galaxy Wrestling * XGW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Trivia * Jesse holds the record for being the youngest XGW Light Heavyweight Champion at 16 years old. Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:PCUW Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:WCE Wrestlers